because this is not another story
by hanamakotoba
Summary: Dalam kisah yang lain Moriyama tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dalam kisah yang berbeda Izuki akan menerima cinta Moriyama. Sayangnya ini adalah ini dan bukan yang lain, dan dalam kisah ini Kiyoshi sudah terlebih dahulu mengklaim hati Izuki dan Moriyama harus menerima kekalahan.


_sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf kepada semua fans morizuki karena di sini mereka nggak jadian aaaaah saya juga cinta morizuki kok tapi entah kenapa saya ngidam kiyoizu soalnya kiyoshi gede dan izuki mungil dan mereka manis tapi fanart/fanficnya minim pake banget. terus kuroko no basuke punyanya mas fujimaki tadatoshi dan saya nulis ini nggak dapet duit. sip selamat menikmati._

* * *

**_because this is not another story_**

_._

_._

Izuki Shun berusia enam belas tahun ketika ia menerima pengakuan cinta dari seorang Moriyama Yoshitaka.

Dalam kisah yang lain Izuki akan menerima cinta Moriyama dan keduanya akan memperjuangkan restu dari keluarga (baca: tim) kedua belah pihak, terutama Moriyama yang harus bekerja lima kali lebih keras daripada Izuki karena Seirin adalah tim yang sangat protektif terhadap anggota-anggotanya sementara orang-orang Kaijou lebih cuek dan bahkan kaptennya malah akan berterima kasih kepada Izuki karena mau jadi pacar orang patetik macam Moriyama. Dalam kisah yang berbeda Moriyama dan Izuki akan memadu cinta dan kemudian hidup bersama dalam kebahagiaan. Dalam kisah ini Izuki akan tetap memadu cinta dan kemudian hidup bahagia, tapi bedanya ia tidak membangun rumah tangga dengan Moriyama melainkan bersama orang lain yang lebih dekat secara jarak dengannya (karena Kaijou jauh).

Singkat cerita, dalam kisah ini Moriyama ditolak karena ternyata Izuki sudah tidak jomblo lagi.

.

.

"_Izuki kamu adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah yang pernah aku temui, maukah kamu menerima cintaku dan menanam benih-benih kebahagiaan bersamaku?"_

"_Maaf ya Moriyama-san tapi aku sudah punya pacar."_

_._

_._

Moriyama curhat ke Kise yang kemudian bercerita ke teman-teman _Generation of Miracles_-nya dan pada akhirnya kisah cinta Moriyama yang kandas sebelum dimulai itu diketahui oleh banyak orang.

Kuroko kaget. Dia tidak tahu kalau ternyata seniornya itu punya pacar karena sepanjang pengetahuannya semua gadis remaja yang menaruh hati pada Izuki langsung balik kanan bubar jalan ketika melihat koleksi buku lawaknya. Kemudian ia teringat kalau hampir semua pemain basket dari tim yang ikut serta dalam Inter High maupun Winter Cup adalah homo, yang berarti pacar Izuki adalah laki-laki dan bukan perempuan.

Kuroko memutuskan untuk langsung bertanya kepada orang yang bersangkutan karena itu adalah cara yang paling mudah. Kuroko juga memutuskan untuk mengutarakan pertanyaan keramat itu di tengah-tengah latihan sore biar ramai, biar kaptennya mengaduh sampai gaduh.

Dalam kisah yang lain Izuki akan menyangkal fakta bahwa ia punya pacar (Moriyama) dengan wajah merah dan ekspresi malu-malu. Dalam kisah yang berbeda Izuki akan menyembunyikan identitas kekasihnya (Moriyama) sampai pada suatu hari teman-temannya memergoki ia dan sang pacar (Moriyama) dalam posisi yang menimbulkan berbagai prasangka di ruang loker yang sepi. Dalam kisah ini Izuki tetap memerah mukanya dan ekspresi malu-malu masih tetap ada, tapi tidak ada _backstreet _karena pada dasarnya ia bukannya tidak mau bilang kalau dia punya pacar (bukan Moriyama) tapi memang tidak pernah ada yang bertanya.

Singkat cerita, dalam kisah ini Izuki bahkan belum sempat menjawab karena pacarnya, Kiyoshi, sudah menjawab duluan.

.

.

"_Aku dengar Izuki-senpai menolak Moriyama-san karena Izuki-senpai sudah punya pacar, apa itu benar?"_

"_Eh Kuroko kau dengar dari mana—"_

"_HAH MANA MUNGKIN IZUKI PUNYA PACAR MESTINYA AKU TAU—"_

"_Ahaha itu memang benar kok, Hyuuga! Aku dan Izuki sudah pacaran dari liburan musim panas!"_

"_KOK SENPAI NGGAK BILANG?!"_

"_Kan nggak ada yang nanya, Kagami."_

_._

_._

Hyuuga murka. Dua sahabatnya ternyata menjalin cinta tanpa bilang siapa-siapa, walaupun memang pada dasarnya tidak ada yang tanya tapi mestinya mereka bilang karena ini adalah hal yang sangat penting bagi Hyuuga. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa tidak ada yang sadar kalau dua anggota tim mereka tengah dimabuk asmara, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir keduanya bersikap biasa saja seusai libur musim panas.

Izuki dan Kiyoshi. Dua teman terdekatnya. Menjalin cinta tanpa memberi aba-aba karena semua terjadi dengan begitu cepat tanpa ia menyadari bahwa ada benih-benih asmara yang tertanam di antara keduanya. Apakah mereka sudah saling suka satu sama lain sejak dulu ia tidak tahu tapi satu hal yang ia yakin adalah bahwa Kiyoshi yang menembak Izuki dan bukan sebaliknya.

Dalam kisah yang lain Hyuuga akan menerima kabar tentang status resmi Moriyama dan Izuki sebagai kekasih, yang akan direspon dengan amarah membara dan kemudian ia akan langsung melapor ke Kiyoshi. Dalam kisah yang berbeda Kiyoshi juga akan langsung berubah sikapnya karena ia merasa bahwa melindungi semua anggota tim Seirin adalah tugas dan kewajibannya sebagai ayah yang baik. Dalam kisah ini Hyuuga dilema antara perasaan marah dan kecewa karena ia tidak diberi tahu dan ia juga tidak menyadari romansa di antara Kiyoshi dan Izuki.

Singkat cerita, dalam kisah ini Hyuuga marah-marah kepada kedua sahabatnya sambil setengah kepo dengan kisah cinta mereka.

.

.

"_Kenapa kalian tidak bilang padaku? Padahal... kalian berdua sahabatku..."_

"_Hyuuga... maaf ya kami tidak bilang, kami cuma tidak mau membuat kehebohan."_

"_Iya, aku takut Hyuuga mukanya jadi merah karena amarah lalu semua orang jadi gerah dan klub kita jadi nggak cerah—"_

"_IZUKI DIEM. Lagian sejak kapan kalian saling suka?"_

"_Aku kan putus sama Riko karena naksir Izuki."_

"_HAH SERIUSAN?"_

"_IZUKI KOK KAMU JUGA KAGET?!"_

"_Lah bener tanya aja Riko."_

"_Cih pantas saja kantoku tidak kelihatan kaget... aku tau pasti Kiyoshi yang nembak duluan, kan?!"_

"_Hyuuga kok kamu tau? Jangan-jangan kamu punya indera keenam ya?"_

"_Insting."_

_._

.

Moriyama yang gagal membangun bahtera rumah tangga (baca: pacaran) dengan sang idaman hati menjadi terpuruk. Semua yang dilakukan Moriyama mengingatkannya pada si dia yang hatinya tidak berhasil ia peroleh. Melihat langit biru, teringat bordiran seragam Seirin yang dipakai Izuki. Melihat burung terbang di langit, teringat mata elang Izuki. Melihat rambut hitam Kasamatsu, teringat rambut hitam Izuki. Ditendang Kasamatsu, teringat penolakan yang pahit dari Izuki.

Ah, Moriyama galau.

Ia merasa dirinya pantas mendapatkan cinta Izuki. Wajah ganteng, oke. Kemampuan bermain basket, oke. Tinggi badan, oke. Gombalan maut, oke. Kurang apalagi ia di mata Izuki?

Dalam kisah yang lain ia akan bersembunyi dari kejaran Hyuuga yang mengamuk karena tidak terima teman kecilnya diambil. Dalam kisah yang berbeda Moriyama akan berdiri gemetaran di depan Kiyoshi karena yang bersangkutan memberinya ancaman yang cukup untuk membuat pembunuh bayaran sekalipun trauma sambil terus tersenyum. Dalam kisah ini Moriyama berdiri gemetaran di depan sang pujaan hati karena bagaimanapun juga ia harus tahu apa yang membuat Kiyoshi spesial di mata Izuki.

Singkat cerita, dalam kisah ini Moriyama bertanya kenapa Izuki suka Kiyoshi dan mendapatkan jawaban yang membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

"_Izuki... kalau aku boleh tanya kenapa kamu suka Kiyoshi?"_

"_Maksudnya, Moriyama-san?"_

"_Aku merasa aku bisa membahagiakanmu. Aku tau aku ganteng, aku merasa aku romantis, permainan basketku juga lebih dari lumayan. Aku bisa memanjakanmu dengan cintaku selama-lamanya, kenapa kamu pilih Kiyoshi?"_

"_Eeeh... mau jawaban jujur nih?"_

"_Iya."_

"_Soalnya Kiyoshi lebih tinggi, lebih ganteng, lebih manis, basketnya juga lebih jago, jarak dari rumahku ke rumahnya lebih dekat dan yang paling penting, Moriyama-san, __Kiyoshi sudah ada lebih dulu dalam hidupku."_

"_..."_

"_Maaf ya, tapi buatku, Moriyama-san itu cuma sekedar kenalan soalnya kita memang baru kenal di lapangan basket. Kita berteman saja, ya?"_

"_..."_

_._

_._

Moriyama tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam.

.

.

Dalam kisah yang lain Moriyama Yoshitaka akan membuatkan ratusan puisi cinta kepada belahan hatinya, Izuki Shun, dan memanjakannya dengan berbagai hadiah dan rayuan. Dalam kisah yang berbeda cintanya akan berbalas dan mereka akan berbagi kasih di bawah sinar rembulan. Dalam kisah ini Moriyama telah kalah, karena ia sudah terlambat dan Izuki sudah ada yang punya. Kiyoshi Teppei sudah memberikan kebahagiaan kepada pujaan hatinya dan Moriyama tidak memiliki tempat di antara mereka.

Singkat cerita, dalam kisah ini cinta Moriyama bertepuk sebelah tangan dan ia memutuskan bahwa jika Izuki bahagia maka ia juga bahagia, meskipun kebahagiaan itu bukan dia yang memberikan.

.

.

_**end.**_

* * *

_terkutuklah otak saya yang kapasitasnya kecil dan nggak bisa nulis panjang-panjang asdfghjkl makasih udah mampir :')_


End file.
